The Bund
The bund is a special man-made island district, also known as Tokyo Landfill #0, floating in the Tokyo harbor. Mina Tepes specially built the Bund as a safe haven for all vampires, particularly the fangless vampries. About the Bund Vampires are the primary civillians living in the bund, however Mina's werewolf guards, Beowulf, also live there fulltime for her protection. The tallest building on the Bund is Mina's "castle", where she, Vera, Alphonse, Nelly, Nero, Nella, Nanami, Yuzuru, Akira and the Beowulfs live; the castle also holds the Beowulf headquarters as well. Humans of great significance, either politically or through personal relationship to Mina, are allowed to visit the Bund; they lodge at the castle not only because such, but because its the safest place from less friendly vampires. The only connection from the mainland to the Bund is through a single underground tunnel. The island has no bridges or major ports. There is also a church, primarily for the Fangless that retained their beliefs; marriages are also held here. It is run by a vampire priest who appears to be stuck between human and true form, given his pointy ears and large teeth. During a press conference Mina reveals that she obtained the island through paying of the Japanese deficit of ¥100 quadrillion ($8.2 billion) with the vast wealth of the Tepes family. The island is only leased by Mina, however there are no terms on the lease and that she maintains full administrative and policing authority, much like a Concession Territory rather than a lease. It is a territory within Japan, but not part of Japan, allowing the different human and vampire cultures to mix and mingle, yet remain separate. During the shinso's attack on the Bund, he broke the wall in a sub level, allowing the bund to flood. The citizens were evacuated to the Cradle for half a year. Those not underground took refuge with Arthur and Mamekechi. Min Mei and her group reside in the upper levels to help vampires still seeking refuge. As of late 2021, Mina plans to drain the water and free her subjects. Trivia *It seems there are many levels under The Bund, as there has been no mention of running out of lodgings for vampires to live. **Some of The Bund is shown to still be under construction in the anime. *It seems only the Fangless visit the parks on The Bund. Mina visits a park and plays jump rope with Fangless children. *There are bars on The Bund, which serve alcohol (for off duty Beowulfs and vampires if they feel like it) and blood. *The Bund likely has every kind of business, including "adult" ones. *When The Bund got its inhabitants, the Beowulfs were busy stopping crimes. **In volume one, it appeared they had stopped some kind of sexual harassment or rape attempt, given a man was being pinned down and woman was being comforted. *Everyone on The Bund is likely asleep during the day as vampires are killed by sunlight. **With the exception of the royal family and the Beowulfs during crisises this is likely true. *Mina's castle has polarised glass windows, which prevents sunlight from harming vampires. However, it can be adjusted to let pure sunlight in in emergencies. *The church is also a safe haven for humans. The priest there will keep them safe and inform security. *There are guided tours of the Bund, which are lead by Hama. However, some rebellious teens use this as an opportunity to sneak off to be turned into vampires.Luckily Hama tracks them down and administers the vaccine if needed. *There are souvenir shops for humans visiting the Bund, which includes food and toiletry. Category:Plot Category:Terminology